psychopassfandomcom-20200222-history
Gekijo-ban: Psycho-Pass
Gekijo-ban Psycho-Pass (aka Psycho-Pass: The Movie) is a feature film based on the anime series. It was released on January 9, 2015, in Japanese theaters and on July 15, 2015 in Blu-ray format. In Japan, like other anime feature films, this work is called Gekijo-ban: Psycho-Pass, gekijo-ban meaning "theater edition" as opposed to other formats. The term "eiga" is the generic word for the English term "movie." Synopsis In July 2116, the Southeast Asia Union (SEAUn)Pronounced "shian". and the Japanese government begin to export the Sibyl System to the coastal town of Shambala Float during a civil war as an experiment in spreading the system throughout the world. Under Sibyl's rule, Shambala Float achieves temporary peace and safety, but when SEAUn sends terrorists to Japan, now able to slip through the Sibyl System and attack Japan from within, the shadow of a certain man falls on the incident and Akane Tsunemori must travel to Shambala Float to investigate. Summary .]] Foreigners hack into Japan's closed borders and enter the country. Equipped with special glasses and submachine guns, the foreigners meet with Tadao Miyazaki for a trade. However, amidst the shadows, a Komissa disguised grenade puts a halt to their activity as MWPSB's Division 1 ambushes the foreigners. Miyazaki is paralyzed and the criminals draw their arms to engage with Division 1. Two of their men are lethally eliminated by Teppei Sugo and Nobuchika Ginoza. Two of the criminals try to escape in a vehicle, however it is reduced to smithereens by Yayoi Kunizuka's Explosive Destroy Decomposer. One of the foreigners is injured and knocked senseless at the wheel while the other escapes, only to be trapped by a wall of Komissa projections (which hide five security bots). He is swiftly paralyzed by Tsunemori. Under Chief Joshu Kasei's orders, Inspector Mika Shimotsuki uses a Memory Scoop on the survivor, revealing images of Shinya Kogami as a member of a guerrilla group in SEAUn. Akane Tsunemori asks Chief Kasei for permission to travel to SEAUn in order to investigate the connection between the two and to extradite Kogami back to Japanese territory. SEAUn is in chaos, like the rest of the world, but is trying to implement Japan's Sibyl System in order to maintain peace and order. At present, it is operational in Shambala Float, where citizens are segregated into a privileged "clear Hue" minority and a "potentially clouded" majority that is treated like slaves. While many outside the city are desperate in seeking a better life within Shambala Float, some are strongly against this abusive system, most prominently the anti-government guerrilla, which Kogami assists. Tsunemori joins Colonel Nicholas Wong in an anti-rebel operation outside the city which sends an army of drones and mechs to fight the guerrilla. Tsunemori eventually spots Kogami fighting alongside the militia and abruptly exits Wong's armored tank in pursuit of Kogami. When they finally meet, Tsunemori and Kogami engage in a short brawl. Tsunemori consequently puts Kogami under arrest, however, they are suddenly attacked by one of Wong's tanks, forcing the duo to flee to safety. Tsunemori decides to follow Kogami to the rebel base to learn more about his involvement with the guerilla. The Colonel is irritated by Tsunemori's actions, hiring bounty hunters to kill both Kogami and her. As Tsunemori observes the life at the rebel base with Kogami, she notices Kogami's strong influence within the community and warns him of becoming a second Shogo Makishima, a figure that influences those around them to resent the present social system, but assures Kogami that he is still ultimately different from Makishima due to their differing motives. Kogami suggests Tsunemori stay the night, promising to return her to the city the following day. The bounty hunters, led by Desmond Rutaganda, arrive during the night in search of their targets and begin attacking the guerrilla base. One of Rutaganda's thugs, Yulya Hanchikova, silently infiltrates the rebel base and kills the watchmen while Bun flies over the base, using a jetpack, to locate Kogami and Tsunemori while the rest of the team hold off the guerrilla with their bio-suits. Kogami asks Tsunemori to escape while he stays behind with guerrilla leader Sem in order to fend off the attack. As Tsunemori flees in a guerrilla convoy, Kogami and Sem rush to the warzone. Sem is abruptly killed in an explosion while Kogami is captured alive and tortured by Rutaganda, Jean Phillip Weber, Hanchikova, Bun, and Babangida. Tsunemori returns to the city and is arrested by Wong for defying his orders. She's to be sent back to Japan the following day, however, SEAUn Chairman Chuan Han arrives and tells Wong to let Tsunemori stay, under the close supervision of the military. Tsunemori returns to her room and eventually makes connection with Shion Karanomori back in Japan, asking her to verify the legitimacy of the Sibyl System used in Shambala Float. As they speak, a servant named Nhan Yeo enters with Tsunemori's meal, including a glass of water laced with a sedative. Tsunemori drinks from it and passes out, awakening to see Yeo asking Colonel Wong whether her brother could be freed after complying with Wong's order to drug Tsunemori. In response, she is shot at point blank range. Tsunemori fully awakes, but is placed under Wong's custody. Back in Tokyo, Karanomori realizes that the Sibyl System in Shambala Float has been illegally modified to cover up the true Crime Coefficients of members of the military, which is comprised of latent criminals with Crime Coefficients well over 300, including Nicholas Wong. Wong devises a cover story stating Kogami took Tsunemori hostage in a helicopter which they had no choice but to shoot down, effectively killing them both. Tsunemori and Kogami are brought to the rooftop for execution by Bun, but before the plan is carried out, the combat drones suddenly go under Sibyl's control, enforcing order in Shambala Float. Bun is shot dead by a Sibyl-controlled bot, prompting Weber, Hanchikova, and Babangida to flee. As Wong prepares to take matters into his own hands by drawing his pistol, he is eliminated by Ginoza wielding an Assault Dominator. Wong's army retaliates by shooting at the renegade drones, only to be decimated by the drones' deadly gatling guns. An aircraft fires missiles which results in the death of Hanchikova, who accepts her fate. Kogami frees himself and Tsunemori by using Wong's gun. Rutaganda takes this opportunity to escape, with Kogami in pursuit. Tsunemori is reunited with Division 1 which leads an operation to take down the rest of the mercenaries while Tsunemori seeks to arrest Chairman Han. Meanwhile, Kogami pursues Rutaganda, but begins having an hallucination of Makishima who questions Kogami's sense of justice while noting the risk Kogami is putting his life at by pursuing Rutaganda. Kogami fires upon the apparition in anger and continues toward his target. Finally meeting his enemy, the two fight in an industrial complex. Kogami severs Rutaganda's cybernetic arm, but is pinned down at knife point. Ginoza suddenly appears, kicking Rutaganda off Kogami. During the brief fight Ginoza has with Rutaganda, his Dominator is destroyed but Rutaganda is pinned down once more. In an attempt to eliminate both Kogami and Ginoza, Rutaganda tries to activate an explosive using a mouth detonator. Kogami realizes what is about to happen and snaps Rutaganda's neck. The bomb still triggers, prompting Kogami and Ginoza to jump off the body. Ginoza then holds a revolver to Kogami's head, but decides to hand the pistol over to him instead, commanding Kogami to never show his face around Division 1 again and delivering a swift punch to his former friend before he leaves the scene. Tsunemori is seen arriving at Chuan Han's chambers where she scans him with a Dominator. It reads a Crime Coefficient of zero and it's revealed that Han is actually a body double provided by the Japanese government; the real Chuan Han having been taken out within two days of meeting Colonel Wong. She convinces the Sibyl-controlled Han to resign from office, which he does, broadcasting it to the entire Shambalan populace. In the end, Tsunemori and the rest of Division 1 return to Japan and Kogami continues to reside at the guerrilla base. Trivia *According to DVD's box and ancient monuments in the film, Shambala Float is a coastal city in modern Cambodia. *Contrary to what is shown on the poster, Tsunemori never uses the Dominator when she wears the white Inspector's tee. *More details about the neutralization of the foreigners group by Division 1: Inspector Tsunemori enforces Tadao Miyazaki first (Crime Coefficient: 178.3), Teppei Sugo lethally eliminates the first terrorist (Crime Coefficient: 310), Ginoza eliminates the second one (Crime Coefficient: 326), the third one is eliminated by Sho Hinakawa. Inspector Shimotsuki lethally enforces the fourth one, the fifth one is injured and knocked senseless at the wheel in the terrorists' car accident, and the last one is paralyzed by Tsunemori (Crime Coefficient: 293). *The decorating of Kasei's office is different from Seasons One and Two. *While Tsunemori is in Shambala Float, she wears a white Inspector's tee instead of the usual blue jacket because, due to her investigator status, she is neutral; but like the (current) blue helmets, she must be distinguished from others. The tactical number on the garment's sleeve is still 103 with the MWPSB's logo printed in the back. *When she takes part to Wong's anti-rebel operation, Tsunemori wears her holster horizontally in her back. *During the attack on the guerrilla base, Desmond Rutaganda stops Kogami's blood flow with his thumb and his index finger in order to capture him alive. Quotes * Rutaganda: "At the level of the individual, violence has a detoxifying effect. It takes away the inferiority complexes and changes the contemplative and desperate attitude of native people. sic Violence makes them fearless and restores their dignity in their own eyes." sic You're not familiar with Frantz Fanon?" ~~Desmond Rutaganda to Nicholas Wong * Kogami: "You'll regret it if you don't kill me now." Rutaganda: "Terrifying! Unfortunately, we have some important questions to ask you." ~~Exchange after Kogami's capture. * Tsunemori: "One day, this System's true worth will be tested." ~~Akane Tsunemori as a voice over following screen text: The world under the System is evolving. Behind the Scenes Chief Director: Katsuyuki Motohiro Director: Naoyoshi Shiotani Script writers: Gen Urobuchi and Makoto Fukami Original Character Design: Akira Amano Character Design: Kyoji Asano, Naoyuki Onda Music: Yugo Kanno Japanese Voice Cast: *Kana Hanazawa as Akane Tsunemori *Hiroshi Kamiya as Nicholas Wong *Ayane Sakura as Mika Shimotsuki *Hiroki Tōchi as Teppei Sugo *Kazuhiro Yajima as Joji Saiga *Kanji Nojima as Nobuchika Ginoza *Shizuka Itō as Yayoi Kunizuka *Takahiro Sakurai as Sho Hinakawa, Shogo Makishima *Miyuki Sawashiro as Shion Karanomori *Tomokazu Seki as Shinya Kogami *Noriko Hidaka as Dominator *Unshō Ishizuka as Desmond Rutaganda English Voice Cast: *Kate Oxley as Akane Tsunemori *Jason Liebrecht as Nicholas Wong *Cherami Leigh as Mika Shimotsuki *Mike McFarland as Teppei Sugo *Michael Federico as Joji Saiga *Josh Grelle as Nobuchika Ginoza *Lindsay Seidel as Yayoi Kunizuka *Z. Charles Bolton as Sho Hinakawa *Lydia Mackay as Shion Karanomori *Robert McCollum as Shinya Kogami *Stephanie Young as Dominator *Major Attaway as Desmond Rutaganda *Alex Organ as Shogo Makishima Special Note: Shogo Makishima appears in the movie as Kogami's hallucination only. Trailer Approximate Translation Screen Text: A future world where a person's psychological state can be scanned and quantified. Kasei: A foreign terrorist group illegally entered our nation. And within their memory, we found the image of an Enforcer who took flight three years ago. Screen Text: There is a Public Safety Bureau division that deals with those who are identified through this quantification. Kasei: Permission to investigate outside our borders? Tsunemori: Yes. Kasei: You personally intend to enter the front? Tsunemori: I'm prepared for it. Screen Text: Now the world is the stage. Kasei: The chief director of the Shambala Float is the Sibyl System. Wong: I'm Nicholas Wong. Tsunemori: There's no way a Psycho-Pass obtained under these conditions could give good figures! Wong: If we don't kill them, they will kill us. Voice: Return fire! Voice: Target Delta identified! Saiga: Be kept as a pet within this cage called the Sibyl System or fight in the dog-eat-dog world outside the cage. That is something that Makishima Shogo once possessed. And it is what Kogami Shinya used in the process of chasing him down. Tsunemori: You're under arrest. Notes The Film 'Watch or rent here. ' Category:Gekijo-ban